


Lights Out

by GigglePhan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blind Character, Blindness, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel's Grace, Castiel's Nickname is Cas, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Dean in Denial, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Kidnapping, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Supernatural (TV) - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglePhan/pseuds/GigglePhan
Summary: When a hunt goes wrong, Sam ends up kidnapped and Castiel gets his grace stolen. But nothing prepares Dean for what he loses. Can he handle rescuing his brother, nursing his angel back to health, and dealing with these new emotions towards his best friend- all while being blind?





	Lights Out

The hunt was supposed to be like any other. Get in, hunt the thing, and get out. Except usually it's never that simple. Actually it never is that simple, and, if it is, you probably didn't do it right. 

The case was in Bogota, New Jersey, an almost non existent town packed tightly with people and small streets. It was a warm spring night when the 1967 chevy rolled down the dead streets of the Garden State. Unfortunately the town the case was in didn't have any motel that they could stay in, so they would have to stay at a hotel in a neighboring town.

At the wheel Dean Winchester was alternating between rapping his fingers against the dash board and shoveling his mouth full of food that they had bought at a random turnoff on the highway the night before. Humming along to Ramble On.

Slumped next to him was the moosey silhouetted figure of Sam Winchester, head resting against the window, mouth closed tightly so he doesn't wake up with a spoon in his mouth... again.

When they made it to their motel, the Hampton Inn, Dean parked baby near the entrance and jabbed Sam awake.

Mumbling as he opened his heavy eyes Sam yawned and stretched (or at least tried to stretch in the confined space of the impala) nodding towards his brother in acknowledgment before grabbing his bag and laptop. Dean followed closely in suit as Sam checked them in and they walked to their room. Little did Dean know that he would end up spending a long time there. 

Dean sighed to himself as he twisted the key into the door's lock and hefted it open to reveal the small room. There was a large dark wood armoire and matching desk alongside the wall opposite the door; the head boards of the two beds were made of the same dark brown wood, topped with thick white comforters heavily drapes across the queen sized beds. The light green painted walls and the dark green carpet, as well as the framed photo of a green flower hanging over the desk, gave the whole room a forest-y tone to it.

The whole room made Dean's eyes glow brightly green, as he carelessly tossed his threadbare duffle bag onto the floor and collapsed onto the soft sheets of the left bed, raising his arms and bending them to allow his head to rest on his intertwined fingers, kicking off his boots and settling in for the night.

Sam looked at Dean sprawled out on the bed and made a noise that was not quite a laugh. The Winchesters never really quite laughed. It was more of a nose exhale and his lips twitching upwards as he set down his back pack and laptop on his bedside table, shoving aside the lamp that was already sitting there.

Sam walked towards the door of the room he assumed was the bathroom with his toothbrush and paste in hand. It was a relatively nice bathroom, with off white walls and white tiles. He walked to the marble topped sink counter and set his toothbrush down. He tried to avoid looking at himself directly in the mirror as the turned the tap and the water started rushing out.

Splashing his face with water and gently washing around the cuts and scraps from the last hunt (vamp), before picking up his tooth brush and wetting it. He unscrewed the cap of the toothpaste and kneaded the minty blue paste out of the mouth of the tube and onto the brush. For no particular reason he wet his brush once more, before reaching the brush up to his teeth.

Back in the room Sam could hear Dean open up the mini fridge near his bed and grab a cold one before settling back into bed, the sound of a tv playing in the background.

Sam finished brushing his teeth and spit into the sink, before wiping his mouth and stripping down. He unbuttoned his plaid shirt revealing his washboard abs and godlike hipbones, before pulling down his jeans and boxers in one fluid motion.

He turned the knob to start the shower, and pulled back the curtains to step inside. As he let the temperate water cascade down his body, sadly not reaching the top of his head and his fabulous hair, because of his tall height.

The water dribbled over his shoulders and down his toned back, and Sam let his forehead lean forward and press against the tiled roof of the shower. He let the details of the case float around in his mind. The vic, 29 year old male found dead outside of a school's parking lot, heart ripped out of his chest. It was most likely a sloppy werewolf attack gone awry.

Sam pressed his thin lips together in a line as he thought. He had a bad feeling about this case. Everything was at ease, an eerie sense of false calm. He just had a feeling. It wasn't like the physic visions he used to get, it was more of a gut feeling. But Sam forced himself not to think about it. Everything was going great. He was going to enjoy it.

Dean tipped the beer bottle slightly back allowing the cool liquid to slip past his lips and teeth and onto his tongue. He was feeling good. Their last hunt had gone off without a hitch (other than the aforementioned cuts and bruises). He and Sammy hadn't argued for weeks, which in and of itself is a miracle. And on top of that he'd even managed to get some with a waitress he'd met at a diner the day before.

And in that moment, while Dean watched Doctor Sexy M.D. and Sam bent over into a weird angle so the spray of water would reach his long locks, everything was good.

Which means of course the next day had to go to shit.

Dean's spirit was still significantly lifted from getting laid the other day and killing that nest in Caribou Maine without any unnecessary drama.

He parked the impala in the small parking lot outside of the even smaller school. It was a squat brick building. It was just before noon and the sounds of new born birds filled the air.

Sam hadn't said a a word the whole drive there, so when he abruptly sneezed Dean jumped.

"Dude you scared the crap out of me." Which was only acknowledged by another symphony of sneezes. Sam turning his head to the left and snuffling his sneeze with his arm.

"Sorry Dean. Allergies I guess." He replied nasally before opening the car door and walking towards the front entrance.

Dean pursed his lips and hummed unamused. Jogging up the cracked stone stairs to catch up to his brother, they reached the front double doors and tried the door knob. Locked. Sam looked through the glass and could see a lady walking towards them to open the door.

They were wearing their fed suits again, pretending to be an FBI agent wasn't as easy as them made it out to be (just ask Cas). 

The woman wearing a nice skirt and frilly blouse smiled at them to show hospitality, but her body language showed that she was still shaken up about the whole situation. 'What kind of place doesn't cancel school after they find a heartless dead man in the parking lot?' Dean thought as they flashed their badges to the woman and she immediately stiffened and pointed towards the main office.

The hallways of the school were more cramped then any other school hunt they had been on. They felt like giants as the shuffled up the front stairs and past the double doors that led into the petite  
Auditorium and to the left. Within a a couple strides of their lanky legs they made it to the flimsy main office door.

There was a large window inside where Dean could see two desks; the lady in the desk closest to the door jabbering away on a black desk phone and typing notes on her desktop computer. 

Sam opened the door and knocked on the frame briefly to get the receptionist to see them, already holding up their badges. Once she sees them her eyebrows shoot upwards and she hastily ends the call and hangs up the receiver.

"Hello, um, how can I help you..."

"Agents Walt and Buford

**Author's Note:**

> This is not finished >~<


End file.
